Big Ruined Wedding
Big Ruined Wedding is twenty-first episode of Carl 10: Altermaverse. Plot Clover:So,why do we have to go to that wedding?? Carl:Cuz my uncle is marrying.He would like to see his nephew on his wedding.Not my fault. Clover:(keeps combing her hair)Yea,right. Carl:(walks out of the bathroom and walks in his room)So,should i wear white shirt or blue shirt?(removes his shirt he is wearing and throws it on bed)Hmph...Blue!(smiles and puts it on) Sam:(in the dress)Wow,this outfit was worth 340 bucks!(looks at her in the mirror)Fancy! Carl:Ugh,i forgot how to tie a tie!But Lightbraniac should know it!(transformation sequence shows;his hair and skin turn black;feet evolve into 3-toed feet;Carl spins around one time and then shrinks into a size similair to Upchuck's) Clover:Hey,Car...(sees clothes on floor and something under it)Carl? Black Bullet:(grows and clothes fits on him)One of birdbrain alien's power is growing.Nice.But it's tighter in this than AranoHawks sweater! Clover:Transform back!You can't go on wedding like this! Black Bullet:Eh,i know,right?(starts tapping on Xtratrix,but nothing happens)What the...? Clover:(punches Xtratrix, but still nothing happens)Huh? Black Bullet:(opens the Xtratrix's manual pad)Ugh,it's second time this month! Clover:Second? Black Bullet:Egh..(removes a little micro-device from Xtratrix's pad)The transform device is broken O_O. Clover:Great. Sam:(walks in the room)What's...(looks at Black Bullet with opened Xtratrix manual and holding micro-device)going on..? Black Bullet:We sorta have a problem.(taps the device and it fixes)Yes!(puts it in the manual pad and closes the "doors")Finnaly!(Xtratrix starts beeping and Carl slaps it so it reverts him back) Sam:We have to go to the wedding!Why did you turned human? Carl:Right.(transforms and just the green screen shows) Driving to The Wedding Rubixo Car:(driving clumsy)YIIKES! Sam:Wait, you have atleast 2 camionets,and you can't drive if you are a car?!?! Rubixo Car:Well,duh!I will fall in pieces just if someone or,or something touches me!(crashes into the other car)OW! Sam:Nice going! Rubixo Car:(builds back to normal)Darn!(crashes into wall and Sam and Clover fall on land) Clover:Perfect,we are even late! Carl:(trying to get his head out of the wall)Oh, c'mon! Clover:(giggles) Sam:(looks at Clover) Clover:What?It is a little funny! Sam:Carl,can you reach the Xtratrix? Carl:(trying to move his arms)Nope. Sam:Wait.(runs to Carl and slaps Xtratrix) Frogerer:Wrong alien.Try Four Arms. Sam:(slaps again) Goop:Goop is okay.(flys out and fells on road)UH-OH!CAR!(merges with road and car goes over him) Sam:Polymorph can't drive us there! Goop:(looking at the giant creature attacking the city)SO UGLY! Sam:What the hell is that?(Goop transforms) Clockwork:I don't know,but it soon will be history! Clover:(the monster grabs her)Hey,droolo!Put me down,now! Clockwork:Stay still!(shoots ray at his stomach so he spits vomit on Clockwork)Eeegh... Sam:Yuck. Clockwork:Never anyone vomited on me!(looks at Dr.Frank riding the monster)This guy could be in prison forever!(transforms)But Schuzzbuck can put him back! Sam:Schuzzbuck?How many aliens are in the Xtratrix? Schuzzbuck:1.919.670,thank you for asking.(flys to the moster and lands in front of Dr.Frank) Dr.Frank:Oh,you little brat again! Schuzzbuck:Schuzzbuck is gonna kick your butt!(reverts back)NOO!!Not now! Dr.Frank:Give.We can do it easy way or hard way. Carl:No way i am giving you my Xtratrix! Dr.Frank:Then we will go the hard way.(monster releases goo on Carls legs) Carl:I-i-i can't move!(the goo springs on Carls hands)Darnit!! Dr.Frank:I first have to feed my monster.(takes a peanut bag) Carl:(jaw drop)Peanuts?You feed your monster with peanuts? Dr.Frank:It sounds weird,i know. Carl:Then stay away from me! Dr.Frank:(smiles)Why?You scared of peanuts? Carl:I am...i am allergic to peanuts.Deadly. Dr.Frank:(smiles)Give me the Xtratrix! Carl:NO! Dr.Frank:(throws the peanut away and takes electrocuter)I will definetly do this THE HARD WAY!(comes closely to Carl and shocks the Xtratrix,along with Carl) Carl:OW!(Xtratrix fells off his wrist) Dr.Frank:YES!(pulls out the wrist belt that is holding Xtratrix's pad) Carl:(goo releases him and he fells on the road)OUCH!(keeps lying) Clover:Carl!Don't just ly here!Get your butt over here and...(comes to Carl and notices no Xtratrix on his wrist) Sam:(releases the sonic waves from sonic radio to the monster and it falls down)Boo-yah! Carl:(gets up)This...is not over.(turns into his Anodite form) Sam-Clover:(jaw drop)What the...? Carl Anodite:You haven't seen all my sides yet.(smiles but notices something is falling on him(Dr.Frank)) Dr.Frank:Shennyson has a new power?Without the Xtratrix?(throws Xtratrix on road and dashes into the brick wall) Carl Anodite:Weird,(notices Xtratrix on earth)Xtratrix!(reverts to normal and runs to it)I've got it!(puts it back on his wrist but looks around and sees no Dr.Frank or the monster) Sam:He somehow disappeared! Carl:(locates Dr.Frank)OH NO!He is going to the wedding place! Clover:That's...bad,right?(Sam and Carl look at her with "WTF face")I'll call that a yes.(blush) Carl:I still need something that can stand eggs and peanuts!(starts cycling the interface) Sam:Why,you never ate it? Carl:Are you kidding me?Not that,i am allergic to it! Sam:That's why you said you weren't hungry when i cooked eggs. Carl:("Oops sweat")Well...(transforms covering his eyes)What did i become? Sam:Um...Four Arms?(giggles) Fisky Pest:(removes his hands from his eyes)Really?(looks at himself in the glass reflection)AAGH!I am a fairy?Hmph...FISKY PEST!(flys in the air) Sam:WHAT ABOUT US?? Air Fisky Pest:Not the best alien,but the best flyer!(:D;lands)NO WAY!(looks at the giant Dr.Frank feeding himself with peanuts) Dr.Frank:(eating and growing)Shennyson?(looks at the fairy alien and starts laughing)That is gonna stop me?? Fisky Pest:No,but...(taps on Xtratrix,but nothing happens)Oh,not again!(opens the pad)Broken... Clover-Sam:(tiredly come to the wedding place) Clover:Why is Carl just standing there? Sam:Do i look like a wizard? Fisky Pest:(closes the pad)Now it starts!(Xtratrix starts beeping(not for the timeout)and Fisky Pest jumps in the water) Clover:One of his tricks again,i guess. Dr.Frank:Ruin the wedding!(suddenly,the ground starts to shake) Dr.Frank-Sam-Clover:Earthquake? Greantic:("grows" out of the ground)Surrender! Dr.Frank:(shocks)For God's sake! Greantic:(crashes Dr.Frank with his thumb)That was easy! Dr.Frank:(reverts to normal form and lys on floor) Greantic:That's right!I am the Hero! Wedding ceremony Bishop:Rick Shennyson,do you take this wonderful woman,Linda,as your wife? Uncle Rick:I do. Bishop:And do you,Linda McCoy,take Rick as your husband? Linda:Damn hell i do! Bishop: -_-* Linda:(blush)I mean...i do. Bishop:I now pronounce man and wife.You may now...(Linda and Rick start kissing each other)..kiss your bride. Audience:(clap hears) Carl:That was pretty fast. Sam-Clover:We know,right? Carl:(looking at Sam and Clover)Okay,you two have got to stop saying the same things at once! Sam-Clover:Whatever. Carl: -_-*(laugh hears and the episode ends) END Debuts Xtratrix Alien Debuts *Black Bullet *Frogerer *Schuzzbuck *Fisky Pest Characters *Carl Shennyson *Clover Ewing *Sam *Rick Shennyson *Linda McCoy Villains *Dr.Frank *Dr.Frank's mindless monster Aliens Used *Black Bullet(1st appearance) *Rubixo *Frogerer(1st appearance) *Goop *Clockwork *Schuzzbuck(1st appearance) *Fisky Pest(1st appearance) *Greantic Trivia *It is revealed that Carl is allergic to peanuts and eggs. *It is revealed by Black Bullet,that AranoHawk acctually wears a sweater. Category:Episodes